Pain and Healing Redone
by Kage Okami
Summary: Sakura has always been plauged by nightmares of the villigers beating her at the same time Naruto has been going through the same beatings will Sakura be able to help Naruto or will Konoha's hate destroy them both? Naruto x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here it is the rewrite of Pain and Healing I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Pain and Healing: Part 1 Shared Pain**

The Yondaime Hokage looked over the blood soaked field as he sat on top of a giant toads head two babies in his arms as he watched the Kyuubi no Yooko continue it's rampage toward Konoha hundreds of Konoha ninja falling before it with every step of it's massive paw.

"Minato are you sure that you want to do this?" Asked the giant toad his pipe shifting in his mouth as he readied his sword.

"There's no other way Gamabunta I was originally going to just use my son to seal the Kyuubi but with the amount of power it has I can't seal it all into him so I'll have to use another as well." He replied sadly looking at the blond haired boy and pink haired girl in his arms. "I pray that you both can forgive me for this." He thought before looking up at the giant fox. "Let's go Bunta!" He yelled as Gamabunta jumped into the air drawing it's sword and bringing it down on top of the Kyuubi's head. The Kyuubi deflected the attack by hardening one of it's tails and using it to deflect the blow.

"Pathetic Human do you really think you and your toad can stop me!?" Bellowed the demon as Minato began to go through hand signs both children lying on top of Gamabunta's head.

"No Kyuubi but as Hokage I'll give my life to protect this village and that's what it's going to cost to seal you inside these two children they will be our saviors and your prison until death!" Minato yelled finishing his hand signs as the Shinigami appeared behind him making the Kyuubi growl in anger before trying to lash out at him.

"Naruto, Sakura please take care of each other because I fear that you'll only have each other after this." Whispered Minato as a seal appeared on each baby rain beginning to fall on the battlefield. "It is done." He whispered before collapsing.

_Four years later_

"STOP IT HURTS…NO STOP IT I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Screamed Sakura as she began tossing and turning in her bed her back arching as she continued to scream before her parents ran into her room.

"Sakura-chan it's alright it's just another nightmare your fine." Said her mother grabbing Sakura and holding her against her while she continued to struggle tears in her eye's before falling limp almost lifeless.

"He-help…me." She whispered as more tears ran down her face her dark emerald green eyes vacant as her mother laid her back on her bed before stroking her red and pink hair.

"I wonder what they did to Naruto this time." Whispered Sakura's father making his wife look at him then back to Sakura who's eye's slowly closed a small smile on her face.

"Sarutobi-jiji." She whispered before sleep over took her still form making both her parents sigh in relief that the rest of the night was going to be peaceful.

_Hospital_

"How was she Inu?" Asked a old man wearing the robes of the Hokage as he looked over Naruto who was sleeping peacefully.

"Sakura experienced the same thing Naruto did but as always none of the physical damage." Replied a man wearing an ANBU uniform and dog mask.

"Damn that council those two should be together." Cursed the Hokage under his breath.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but if both enter the academy then they are bound to meet and we can see how things go from there." Replied Inu as the Hokage looked at him before sighing.

"I'm aware of this but Sakura's parents are reluctant to let her join." He replied as Inu crossed his arms.

"Let me talk with them Hokage-sama." He asked as the Hokage looked at him in thought before nodding.

"You can try but do it in the morning." Said the Hokage as Inu nodded. "Your dismissed." He continued as the ANBU disappeared.

"Minato-sensei I'll protect both of them with my life I promise." Thought Inu as he raced to his apartment.

_Morning_

"Absolutely not I won't allow it." Said Mrs. Haruno sternly as Inu sighed.

"Please you must understand if she becomes a ninja then she'll be able to protect herself better." He replied as Sakura's mother shook her head.

"She already has to deal with enough pain and suffering the life of a Shinobi will only bring more." She countered as Inu gritted his teeth in irritation.

"But Minato-sensei wished for them to be together to watch out for one another to have someone that would understand them and here Sakura sits at home with a loving family and a normal life while Naruto has to fight to even live every minute of everyday!" Inu yelled angrily. "Plus it's the only way she can lern how to control the power deep inside her." He continued more calmly.

"That power will never emerge as long as she doesn't know about it." Replied Mrs, Haruno trying to hide her concern.

"Yet I know she's already used it in times of distress usually about the same time Naruto dose." Countered Inu as Sakura's mother looked at the table.

"I just can't stand the thought of loosing her." She whispered as Inu sighed.

"I wasn't going to bring this up but a man named Danzo has been trying to get both Naruto and Sakura into his ROOT program Sarutobi-sama has already signed Naruto up for the academy preventing him from doing this however he is trying his hardest to get a hold of Sakura." Said Inu as Mrs. Haruno looked at him wide eyed. "If he gets his way then he'll change Sakura into an emotionless killing machine who will only serve him and no one else." He continued as tears welled up in Mrs. Haruno's eye's. "If she's with Naruto then they can protect each other and I'll make sure I become there sensei when they graduate." He finished as Sakura's mother looked at him before nodding.

"Alright I'll allow it." She whispered as Inu pushed a sheet of paper in front of her which she quietly signed before Inu disappeared with it.

_Three days later_

"CHA ALRIGHT TODAYS THE DAY I START MY NEW LIFE!" Yelled Sakura happily as she walked down the street followed by two other girls who were smiling with her. Sakura was wearing a pair of baggy black pants with two large cargo pockets one on each side above the cargo pocket on her left leg were three pouches connected together and big enough to hold a scroll in each. She had her kunai and shuriken holster strapped to her right leg above the other pocket she also wore a red top with a white circle on the back, and a pair of red fingerless gloves with stainless steal studs in each knuckle painted over with black paint. Sakura's hair was cut short all around except the front where she let her bangs grow out to just the edge of her face perfectly framing it.

"It's great that your parent's let you go to the academy Sakura maybe we'll be placed on the same team at graduation." Said a girl with long platinum blond hair and teal eyes.

"Yeah that would be great." Said a girl with short indigo hair and lavender eyes.

"You know Hinata you still talk a little to quietly if you want people to really hear you then you have to speak up." Said Sakura looking at the indigo haired girl who nodded.

"Hey Ino do you think we'll make any new friends at the academy?" Asked Hinata looking at the blond haired girl next to her. Hinata was wearing simple black Shinobi pants with her kunai and shuriken holster strapped to her right leg and a large white jacket.

"Of course we will Hinata." Replied Ino making Hinata smile. Ino was wearing a short cut sleeveless purple top and matching mini skirt with bandages wrapped around her stomach and thighs her kunai and shuriken holster also strapped to her right leg.

_Academy _

"Wow look at all the cute boys." Said Ino as Sakura sighed shaking her head.

"We're here to learn Ino not look for future husbands we'll have plenty of time for that when we're older." Replied Sakura as Ino pouted.

"You're only saying that because almost all the guys our age and older are scared of getting there balls crushed by you." Ino replied snickering as Sakura crossed her arms ignoring her friend as she scanned the crowd of kids before letting them fall on a kid with semi long blond hair and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

"Wow." Whispered Sakura as Ino looked at her then the direction she was looking.

"Well now I think you found someone you like Sakura just try not to scare him off." Replied Ino as Sakura blushed a little.

"I feel like I know him but I'm positive this is the first time I've seen him." Replied Sakura as Hinata and Ino both giggled.

"It looks like the Ice princess of Konoha has a crush." Chimed Ino making Sakura whirl around.

"I don't have a crush on anyone do you hear me or do I have to introduce you to the ground." Replied Sakura as Ino smirked.

"You know you wont do that because you know I'm right." She replied as Sakura just continued to ignore her.

_Eight Year's later_

"Hey Sakura-chan what do you say about a date tonight?" Asked a guy with black hair and eye's as Sakura turned to him.

"Fuck off Sasuke." She replied as the boy smirked.

"You know how many girls would kill for this chance Sakura-chan?" He asked as Sakura ignored him while she concentrated on her studying. "I'm the last Uchiha and in order to rebuild my clan my wife has to be strong and beautiful and you're the strongest and most beautiful Kunoichi to come to the academy since Tsunade-sama of the Sannin." Continued Sasuke as Sakura stood up closing her book.

"I said NO!" She snapped as Sasuke scowled grabbing her wrist and yanking her around so she faced him but received a spinning back fist across his face as she spun around sending him to the ground and splitting his lip open before she stomped her foot on his chest knocking the wind out of him and making it hard to breath. "Look you little bitch I said no nicely now this is a warning the next time you touch me I'll break both your arms and legs then if you continue to bug me I'll make sure you're the last Uchiha EVER!" She yelled taking her foot off of him then walking away as all the boys moved away from her. "For once I'd like to meet a guy that doesn't want me for my body but for me someone who could understand me." She thought as a image of the blond haired boy she saw when she started the academy passed through her mind. "I wish I knew who he was and why he's hardly seen around here every time I try to talk to him someone comes for me or him and we don't get more then a greeting out." She continued to think as she walked toward the class room before her eyes caught sight of the blond haired boy. "Hey!" She shouted as the boy turned to her then pointed to himself. "Yeah you!" She shouted running toward him only to have a teacher step in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your lessons now Naruto." Said the teacher he had semi long silver hair and wore a Konoha bandana on his head.

"Not for another fifteen minutes Mizuki-sensei." Replied Naruto as the man growled.

"I said get to class." He replied as Naruto went to leave.

"Wait if he still has fifteen minutes then what right do you have to send him back to class when he's done nothing but sit here." Said Sakura as Mizuki turned to her.

"I don't have to explain anything to a little punk like you." He replied sneering at her.

"That's enough Mizuki." came the voice of another man as Sakura turned to find another teacher this one had brown hair that was tied in the back and had a scar across his nose. "I've been looking for Sakura and you Naruto the Hokage gave me passes to give to the two of you for today so your both excused from class for the rest of the day." He continued as Mizuki just crossed his arms grinding his teeth.

"Damn it the council told me to keep them separated but that old fool has to butt in." He thought walking away.

"Alright! I'm going to have to thank Sarutobi-jiji for this later thanks Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto happily as Sakura's eye's widened.

"Sarutobi-jiji." She thought. "It can't be no there just dreams and this is just a coincidence." She continued to think.

"Hey…um I know we really haven't been able to talk so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go get some ramen with me?" Asked Naruto as Sakura looked at him.

"Su-sure." She stuttered then blushed.

"Great I know this place that serves the best ramen in Konoha." Naruto replied smiling as they left the academy. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto what's yours" He asked as Sakura smiled.

"Haruno Sakura." She replied smiling back as they continued to walk. "Um Naruto have you ever felt like you've known someone your whole life but you know you haven't met them before?" She asked feeling stupid for asking it.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as Sakura looked at him. "Actually it's pretty weird but I always felt like I've known you." He replied as Sakura's eye's widened.

"I've felt the same way." Replied Sakura as Naruto scratched his head before stopping in front of a stand.

"Here we are." He said happily as Sakura looked at the stand memories of it coming into her mind. "You alright Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto as she nodded before following him inside.

"Ah there's my number one customer how've been Naruto?" Asked a old man wearing a white hat and apron.

"Hey old man I'm great I brought a friend with me this time." Replied Naruto as the ramen chef looked at Sakura his mouth nearly falling to the ground before quickly pulling Naruto to the corner. "Do you know who that is Naruto?" Whispered the chef as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah her names Haruno Sakura." He replied as the old man sighed.

"She's also been dubbed the Ice Princess of Konoha she's sent more men to the hospital then Tsunade of the Sannin." He continued as Naruto paled.

"I'll have you know that they all deserved it." Replied Sakura as they both looked at her while she crossed her arms making them both sweat. "Are we going to eat or not?" She asked as the ramen quickly ran to the back.

"What will the both of you have?" He asked

"Two pork ramen." They said in unison before looking at each other then smiling.

_Three hours later_

"I had fun today Naruto." Said Sakura as Naruto smiled at her while they walked down the street.

"So did I." He replied as they stopped in front of a house. "We should do this again." He continued as Sakura nodded.

"Will I see you tomorrow Naruto?" She asked as Naruto scratched his head in thought.

"Yeah our lunches seem to be at the same time so I'll look for you tomorrow." He replied both smiling.

"Alright see you tomorrow Naruto." Replied Sakura as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah see you later Sakura-chan." He replied walking away as Sakura walked inside the house.

_Later that night_

"No…Stop…Please." Whimpered Sakura as she tossed and turned in her bed.

_Dream_

"Die demon!" Yelled a villager bringing a club down on Sakura making her scream out in pain.

"You'll pay for what you've done to my wife and son!" Yelled another plunging a kunai into her stomach making her scream even more tears streaming down her face before looking up at a mirror image of herself.

"He needs you." She said as Sakura looked at her the pain dulling a little as she concentrated more on the image. "Help him." The image continued as Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Who?" She asked as the image continued to look at her.

"The one who is like you the one you share a bond with." Replied the image as Sakura shook her head.

"I don't understand, how are you here? Help who?" She asked as the image continued looking at her.

"Naruto." She replied before disappearing.

_Real world_

Sakura quickly sat up sweat rolling down her face her breathing heavy as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Naruto…" She whispered as she looked around her room.

"_He needs you go to him_." The voice whispered in the back of her mind as Sakura got up and slipped out her window dashing across roof tops in nothing but shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. She continued across Konoha before stopping on the balcony of a rundown apartment building and quietly looked inside.

"How did I even know how to get here?" Thought Sakura quietly opening the window and slipping inside her heart thumping against her chest before she collapsed onto the floor tears welling up in her eyes. "So much pain why do I feel this way? What's happening to me?" She continued to think before noticing a moving form ahead of her and what sounded like crying. She inched closer finding Naruto tossing and turning in his bed mumbling to himself. "Naruto." She whispered touching him making him bolt straight up and dash to a corner before looking at her fear etched on his face.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked as she nodded fighting down the fear she was feeling as Naruto flipped the light on. "What are you doing here and how did you know where to find me?" He asked as Sakura sighed.

"I wish I knew Naruto I was having a nightmare of villagers beating me up and calling me demon then a voice told me that you needed me." She replied as Naruto sat back down on his bed shaking a little.

"I was having a similar dream it's actually more of a memory." Replied Naruto as Sakura touched his shoulder as he calmed a little.

"You don't have anyone do you?" She asked as Naruto looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Sakura got on the bed with him.

"You're all alone there's no one to help you to comfort you." She replied as Naruto looked at his bed sadly before feeling two arms wrap around him making him lean back.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked a small blush on his face.

"I don't understand how Naruto but somehow we're connected to each other." She replied pulling him back against her chest and resting her head on his.

"Is that why we feel like we know each other?" He asked as Sakura nodded.

"I think so some how I know what your going through and to an extent feel what's happening to you." She replied feeling more at ease as Naruto laid against her there heart beats keeping in rhythm with one another.

"I like this Sakura-chan it feels nice." Whispered Naruto as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I'll be here for you Naruto so you're not alone anymore." Sakura whispered back laying on her side bringing Naruto down with her allowing him to turn in her hold so he was facing her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." He replied as they held each other closer Sakura burying her face in his hair sleep overtaking the both of them.

End of Part 1

A/N Well there it is let me know what you guys think.


	2. Part 2 Truth Revealed

A/N: Thank's for the reviews guys keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pain and Healing: Part 2 Truth Revealed

Naruto slowly stirred his alarm blaring while the sun shown through the window of his apartment as he tried to stretch but heard a small groan next to his ear as something tugged on his waist pulling him closer. Naruto looked up nervously to find a pair of half open emerald green eyes looking at him sleepily.

"Why is your alarm set so early we don't have to be to class for another three hours." Sakura groaned reaching over to the small blaring box then threw it against the wall smashing it to pieces before burying her face back into Naruto's hair letting out a content sigh.

"I usually train till it's time to go." Naruto replied as Sakura started to lightly stroke the whisker marks on Naruto's face making him blush a deep red.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because that's what I do I train early in the morning go to the academy then train till dinner take a shower and go to bed." He replied as Sakura frowned.

"Don't you do anything for fun?" She asked as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Not really it's my dream to be Hokage so I train constantly but my chakra control is horrible." He replied as Sakura's fingers traveled down to his chin lifting it up so she could see his eye's.

"I can help you with that." She replied as Naruto smiled.

"Well what a heartwarming scene." Came a voice making both Sakura and Naruto bolt up to find the Hokage in front of them.

"Hey Sarutobi-jiji." Said Naruto nervously as the Hokage smiled.

"I need to talk to the both of you." He said as Sakura glared at him.

"Why? We weren't doing anything." She said as Sarutobi began to sweat a little.

"I'm aware of that but it involves the link you feel with Naruto." He said as Sakura looked at him surprised. "Now then if you'll come back to my office I have something for the both of you." He said as both Naruto and Sakura nodded as the Hokage placed his hands on both of them before they disappeared.

_Hokage Office_

"Now then both of you take a seat and tell me what you both know about the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago." Said Sarutobi as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"The Yondaime Hokage fought the Kyuubi and killed it at the cost oaf his life." Replied Sakura as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"That's the answer I expected and it's also a lie." He said as both Naruto and Sakura looked at him wide eyed. "What I'm about to tell you is a SS - secret that carries the penalty of death should anyone but you tell someone." He continued making Sakura and Naruto's eyes widen. "Now both of you lift your shirts so I can see your stomachs." He said as Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"It's nothing perverted I swear." He said waving his arms around wildly as Sakura slightly lifted her shirt Naruto doing the same while the Hokage channeled chakra into them making two seals appear. Naruto and Sakura's mouths fell open as they looked at each other then the Hokage. "The truth is like all Bijuu the Kyuubi couldn't be killed so the Yondaime sealed it." He said making Sakura and Naruto look at each other.

"He sealed it within us didn't he?" Asked Sakura as Sarutobi pulled a scroll out of his desk.

"Correct and yet not correct." Sarutobi replied as Naruto cocked his head to the side. "The Yondaime split the Kyuubi's power between the two of you half went to Naruto the other half to Sakura how ever the Kyuubi's spirit is locked away inside you Naruto." He continued as Naruto looked at the ground.

"Is that why everyone hates me it's because they think I'm Kyuubi?" He asked as Sarutobi nodded sadly as Sakura squeezed Naruto's shoulder reassuringly.

"The Yondaime had a plan though when he did this he choose you Sakura because your parents said they would take you back and watch over you that part of the plan did work however the rest mostly didn't." He said as Sakura and Naruto continued to listen. "We didn't expect it to happen but your mother had complications after giving birth to you Naruto and unfortunately she died two hours after you were born." He started as Sakura looked at him sadly. "You were suppose to grow up with her in a happy safe home like Sakura also but it didn't happen and Kami knows I tried to get someone to adopt you." He said as Naruto just looked away.

"But why Naruto?" Asked Sakura. "Why did the Yondaime pick him?" She asked as Sarutobi packed some tobacco into his pipe then lit it.

"Because he couldn't ask someone else to give up there child if he wasn't willing to do the same." He replied as Naruto's eye's widened tears welling up in them as Sakura clutched her shirt her breath caught in her throat tears also welling up in her eyes.

"My father was the Yondaime." Whispered Naruto as Sarutobi nodded. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto pulling him into a hug tears streaming down her face and into his hair.

"Your father's name was Namikaze Minato and I can tell you right now Naruto that even though he didn't know you long he had a fathers pride and loved you very much." Continued Sarutobi as Naruto slightly pulled away from Sakura wiping his tears away. "He left this scroll for the both of you and he left instructions to give this to you during your final year of the academy there is another scroll also but you're not to receive that until you both reach Chunin or turn eighteen." He continued as Sakura took the scroll. It has a blood seal on it so you both need to wipe some of your blood across it to open the scroll." He continued as Naruto and Sakura both bit there thumbs swiping them across the seal making the seal disappear before Naruto and Sakura unrolled it.

"_Hello Naruto and Sakura, as Sarutobi probably told you I'm the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and your father Naruto. I hope you both can forgive me for placing such a big responsibility on you and I hope your lives are going well. By now both of you should be in your final year at the academy because of this it is my wish that Sakura be moved into my estate with you Naruto and your mother Sakura's parents are aware of this arrangement and agreed to it. Also inside this scroll are a few jutsu that will help the both you in your ninja training and chakra control which you can start working on as soon as you want. _

"_To my loving wife Kushina I'm sorry that we had to be separated so soon but I wanted you to know that I will always love you._" Naruto and Sakura stopped reading then looked at Sarutobi.

"I know of the arrangement between the two of you but under the circumstances I don't see how it can be done." Replied Sarutobi as Sakura stood.

"Then Naruto will live with me and my parents." She said as Sarutboi sighed.

"I've already talked to them this morning not only was your mother upset about you staying the night with Naruto but she also absolutely will not allow him in the house in fact I was suppose to send you home as soon as I came for Naruto." He said as Sakura clenched her fist. "I'm not going to tell you what to do you'll both be ninja soon so both of you decide what is best for you both." He said as Sakura nodded.

"Naruto I want you wait here I'm going to go have a talk with my parents." Replied Sakura walking out of the office.

"Shouldn't you stop her Sarutobi-jiji?" Asked Naruto as Sarutobi pulled his hat down a small smile on his lips.

"Now what fun would that be." He said as Naruto cocked his head.

_Haruno house_

"Mother!" Yelled Sakura barging through the door as her mother came running to her.

"Oh Sakura-chan are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She asked hugging Sakura as Sakura clenched her fists again.

"You make it sound like Naruto's dangerous." Replied Sakura as her mother looked her in the eye.

"He is." Replied Mrs. Haruno. "He's a very dangerous boy that's killed a lot of people." She said before she fell to the floor her cheek red as she looked at Sakura's raised hand in disbelief.

"How dare you." Sakura whispered. "You don't even know him the pain and suffering he's had to go through." She continued to whisper as Mrs. Haruno got to her feet. "So when were you going to tell me mother when were you going to tell me the truth about the Kyuubi about the fact that my nightmares are actually Naruto's memories." She continued as Mrs. Haruno glared at her.

"I'm only doing what's best for you and I forbid you to talk to that boy ever again and that means from now on you'll be escorted home by an ANBU guard." She hissed her anger beginning to flare. "That thing is no longer the boy he was as a baby he may act innocent but the Kyuubi's taken over his body and only wants the rest of it's power back and it will do anything to get it." She continued as Sakura looked away from her.

"I see" Replied Sakura. "You're no different from the other adults I didn't understand why people hated Naruto before but now I understand and it sickens me to see how blind and foolish you all are the Yondaime would be ashamed of all of…" She started before her mother slapped her hard across the face but Sakura took one step to the side to keep from falling before turning.

"Never talk back to me again." Said Mrs. Haruno as Sakura turned around grabbing the door handle. "Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"I'm not coming back for my things as far as I'm concerned your no longer my mother and this is no longer my home." She replied opening the door and leaving her stunned mother.

_Hokage office_

Sarutobi finished writing out two forms before handing one to Naruto to sign.

"What's this Sarutobi-jiji?" He asked as Sarutobi smiled.

"Your ninja license forms." He replied making Naruto smile before eagerly signing it. "I've been watching you and Sakura closely over the years Naruto and I know you both can pass everything but the bushin easily I'll give you both till the academy exams to get the bushin down then I will process these for you." Said Sarutobi while Naruto nodded as Sakura walked back in. "I already know Sakura just sign this and show me the you can perform the bushin in two months then you'll be registered as a ninja of Konoha." Replied Sarutobi as Sakura quickly signed it. "Now then I can't let the two of you stay at Naruto's apartment." He began as both Naruto and Sakura looked at the ground. "Because it's a rat's nest so I'll let you move into your family estate Naruto." He replied as Naruto and Sakura's eyes both widened I'll also give you one quarter of your parents money." He continued making Naruto smile. "I'm also going to assign someone to take you shopping tomorrow for new cloths and so forth Naruto." He finished pulling out a set of keys and motioning both of them to follow.

_Thirty minutes later_

Naruto and Sakura followed Sarutobi down a long dirt path as a two story house came into view.

"This is it." He said opening the two iron gates as Sakura and Naruto walked up to the house as Sarutobi unlocked the door letting them inside. Naruto and Sakura walked into a hallway which had a large closet to there right they continued to another moving into the living room which had two couches and four arm chairs, a fire place, a picture window and at the end of the room was a stairway leading to the second floor. Naruto opened a swinging door which led to the kitchen which had an island and plenty of counter and cupboard space a fridge located to the right of the door. All three went up stairs and found four bed rooms and two bath rooms Naruto opened one door which was a nursery filled with toys and children books the room next to it was the master bedroom. Naruto walked inside sliding his fingers across the oak dresser as he looked around his eyes falling on a picture of his parents which he picked up studying it before feeling two arms wrap around him.

"Are you going to be alright Naruto?" Asked Sakura as he nodded setting the picture down.

"I'll leave the two of you to explore the rest of the house on your own I need to get back to the office." Replied Sarutobi disappearing in a cloud of smoke as Sakura and Naruto continued looking around. They went down stairs then outside to the yard where they found a large green house which were filled with flowers and a small garden next to it was a large building which had a privet hot spring. Sakura continued looking around before turning around and smiling at him.

"I think I got some great decorating ideas." She said as Naruto smiled.

"Sakura what about your parents are they coming to stay to?" Naruto asked as Sakura looked at him sadly.

"No Naruto they aren't in fact I told my mom that I wasn't coming back she sees you the way the other adults do." Replied Sakura sadly.

"So what idea's do you have for this place?" He asked as Sakura smiled.

"Well I was thinking we could move some of the flowers into planters in the living room." She started as Naruto snickered making her cross her arms.

"What?" She asked as Naruto smiled at her.

"I just didn't know you liked that kind of stuff." He replied as she smirked.

"Just because I like to beat up perverts and not to many things that would be considered girly doesn't mean I don't like gardening or flower arranging." She replied as Naruto smiled.

"I guess that's one thing we got in common I may just have that one small plant but I like taking care of it." He replied as Sakura smiled.

"Would it be alright if I bring some of my friends by I think for a decorating job like this I might need Ino's help." She replied as Naruto looked around the room.

"Try not to change to much I mean my dad and mom did decorate this place." He said as Sakura nodded in understanding.

"We'll just repaint the walls the same color since it's starting to fade but I'd like to add some trim to them as well maybe a small floral pattern just to make the room look less boring." She said as Naruto nodded. "Maybe some better curtains as well." She continued as Naruto plopped onto the couch. "Oh no we're late!" Yelled Sakura as Naruto looked up at her confused. "We're late for class!" She said again as Naruto pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Sarutobi-jiji gave us another personal day today." He replied as Sakura looked at him before grabbing his collar and shaking him.

"You could've told me that before I freaked out." She said before letting Naruto go. "Well what do we do then?" She asked as Naruto pulled out the scroll his dad left them opening it.

"We could learn the jutsu my dad left us." Naruto replied as Sakura looked at her clothing which still consisted of her night cloths until they turned to the sound of a poof and saw blue monkey standing in the room.

"Sarutobi-sama gave this to me to deliver to you Sakura." It said handing her a box which she took as the monkey poofed away. Sakura opened the box and found two scrolls and a note one scroll was marked cloths the other was marked items Sakura took the note out and began reading.

"_Sakura you got a lot of explaining to do when we see you, From Ino and Hinata_." Sakura smiled before taking out the scroll marked clothing.

"I'll be back in a second." She said disappearing upstairs.

_Ten minutes later_

Sakura came down the stairs wearing her usual outfit except instead of pants she was now wearing shorts.

"I'm ready now." She said as Naruto smiled. "So what's the first jutsu?" She asked as Naruto looked at the scroll.

"It says Kage Bushin it's an A ranked forbidden jutsu that makes a solid copy of the person using it my dad also left a side note saying that when a Kage Bushin is destroyed all the knowledge it has is transferred to the user." He said as Sakura smiled.

"Sounds like just the thing we need." She said as Naruto nodded before they both went outside to the side yard which was set up as a training ground.

_Academy_

"I wonder what the deal was with Hokage-sama asking us to get all of Sakura's cloths and her most important things?" Asked Ino as Hinata shrugged.

"It must've been important she's not even here today." She replied as Ino huffed as she crossed her arms.

"That's it we're going to go look for her after class it's not like her to just disappear and not tell us what's going on." Continued Ino as Iruka continued his lecture but was also listening to there conversation.

_Three hours later_

Sakura and Naruto both collapsed onto the ground panting sweat rolling down there faces as they panted small craters scattered through out the training ground.

"We did it man Sarutobi-jiji is going to freak when he sees we can do this jutsu." Snickered Naruto as Sakura smiled.

"Can we show him tomorrow I'm exhausted?" She asked as Naruto smiled.

"Sure we can wait as long as you want." He replied as Sakura smiled at him.

"I think I'm going to go get my bathing suite." She replied as Naruto looked at her oddly.

"Why?" He asked as she stood.

"Because my bodies aching and a dip in that hot spring sounds good right now." She replied as Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I think I'm going to train some more." He said as Sakura glared at him.

"No Naruto your going to get your bathing suite and come with me." She replied as Naruto pouted.

"You heard the Hokage you need to learn to relax a little more." She replied as Naruto hung his head before getting up and following her.

_Twenty minutes later_

"Oh man this feels good." Sakura groaned as her body slipped into the hot water of the spring Naruto following before relaxing himself. "Hey Naruto have you ever had any dreams about me?" She asked resting her head against her rolled up towel.

"I'm not sure." He replied. "I use to have dreams of a pink haired woman smiling at me or holding me then I would have other dreams where I would be talking with two other girls both dreams made me feel happy." He replied as Sakura looked at him.

"That was my mom and my friends." Replied Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"They seem nice." He replied as Sakura looked at him sadly.

"My friends are but my mom like I said doesn't like you that well." She replied as Naruto nodded.

_Thirty minutes later_

Sakura walked out of the hot spring as Naruto watched her the water cascading down her tight flat stomach and smooth pale legs.

"Are you coming Naruto?" She asked as Naruto turned a small blush on his face.

"In a minute I want to relax a little more." He replied as Sakura shrugged before walking back to the house.

_Ten Minutes later_

Sakura walked toward the front door of the house which was being pummeled by someone a soft white robe with the kanji for fighting spirit on the back of it.

"You can quite banging on my door now." She said annoyed as she opened it revealing Ino and Hinata.

"Sakura!" Yelled Ino tackling her to the ground in a big hug as Hinata quietly stepped in behind her looking around. "So did you move here by yourself or something because your mom seemed pretty upset when I saw her?" She asked as Sakura sighed looking at her friends.

"Who's at the door Sakura?" Asked Naruto walking up behind her noticing Ino and Hinata.

"I get it your mom's mad because you've decided to play house with Naruto and she didn't approve." Said Ino smiling slyly as Sakura and Naruto both blushed.

"It's not like that at all Ino in fact it's long story if you want to come in I can explain it." She replied as Ino and Hinata looked at each other then Sakura curiously before following her.

"I'll go prepare some tea and see if we have any snacks." Replied Naruto as Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"It's alright if I tell them right?" She asked as Naruto looked at her then smiled.

"If you trust them and know that they can keep a secret like this then it's alright with me." Replied Naruto disappearing down the hall and into the kitchen as Sakura led Ino and Hinata to the living room.

"Alright first I need you two to promise that you won't tell anyone about this it's a SS - secret that will get you executed for just talking about it." She said as Ino and Hinata's eye's became as big as dinner plates.

"Won't you get in trouble if you tell us?" Asked Hinata as Sakura shook her head.

"It involves me and Naruto and we're the only ones allowed to tell anyone but only those we trust." She said as Hinata and Ino nodded.

"We promise not to tell anyone." Said Ino as Hinata nodded.

"Good." Replied Sakura.

End of Part 2

A/N: I'm glad that some of you like the rewrite so far I originally was going to start this in Shippuden after the fight with Sasori but I thought this would make a more interesting story. Well as always R & R.


	3. AN

**Authors Note**

**Well it's been about a year now and I really can't get myself back into this as much as I reread it trying to get myself going, however I'm not going to take this story down but put it up for adoption. Now then I do have requirements, the author must have at least three stories on the Naruto section of the site. Hopefully I can once again clack away at my keyboard and bring something good and interesting to all the Naruto fans out there after all I do have 33 more stories sitting in my computer that I haven't worked on in a while. As a final thought and something I would never forget to do, I would like to thank all the fans who have reviewed my stories and have supported me in them so until next time I bid all of you farewell. **


End file.
